


The clinic

by RebMed



Series: Gas [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Survival, abuse survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebMed/pseuds/RebMed
Summary: Lux arrives in Alexandria and has a brief conversation with her new friends.





	

-Well, welcome home. I'll get you to the infirmary for a checking and then you'll stay at Deanna's house. -Glenn was helping out of the van. -She is lonely now.  
-Great, I can't wait to crash on a bed!  
-Just to set things straight, doll. -Daryl said, grabbing his crossbow as he headed away- I'm not your babysitter, I'm not looking after you. You're not leaning on me, ¿understand?  
The people around, including Maggie, who had just arrived to welcome them, went silent and nervous.  
-As if I could count on you to look after me, motherfucker!- Lux replied.  
Daryl took an angry glimpse at her and turned away. -Fine, see you around.  
-Fine.  
-Fine!  
-This is going to be tough to deal with. -Rick whined.  
-Don't worry, I don't care about his guts anymore. Where's the infirmary?  
The way to the infirmary was a bit hard to put with. Everyone was looking at her and she felt belittled. But they were nice, greeting and welcoming her at every step.  
They arrived and Glenn took her backpack to the house next to it. He talked to Maggie alone. -Listen, she... she was raped, at some point, I don't know if she wants to talk about it... but just in case. You know, in case there is something to take care of.  
-Yes, I understand. I will wait a bit and carefully mention it to Denise if she doesn't do it. Thank you. It's great you brought her.  
-I hope we don't regret it.  
They kissed goodbye.  
-OK, so here we are, ¿what's your name?  
-Lux... Rogers, let's leave it like that.  
-Good, my name is Denise and this here is Tara, my assistant.  
-I am Maggie.  
-Nice to meet you all.  
-Well, we are going to make a quick examination and then we'll talk a bit. Do you mind taking off your shirt?  
-Course not.  
She did so, and they could see her entirely: the worn out white bra, the dirt, the bloodstains, the cuts on her wrists, the bruises, and the ribs, all of them. And a huge tattoo of a red fish across her back, twisting and turning.  
Nobody talked.  
-Do you mind weighing? How much do you usually weigh?  
-130 pounds in a good year, I guess I've lost a ton. -she stepped onto the scales.  
-Yup, 90. You travel light. -Tara tried to made a joke, and Lux smiled at her.  
-Right, it's nothing to worry about, you'll gain it back soon. You have an ugly wound on your shoulder, though. Tara, please wash it clean and tap it.  
-Yes, ma'am.  
-How about your period?  
-I don't have any.  
-Already? ¿How long have you been starving? You don't look so bad.  
-I uh... lost it long ago. Due to... surgery. Surgeries. -She looked down, embarrassed.  
-Oh, well. Any other thing that you want to check?  
-Well, the truth is... I could use some antibiotics.  
-What for?  
-I don't know exactly. -She chose the words carefully. -It could be a ton of things.  
Maggie spoke quietly from the bed next to her. -Do you want a rape kit? We have one.  
-That could do it, but I don't need abortion pills, my oven is done.  
-Okay, got it. How long ago was it? -Denise was taking charge of the situation.  
-I don't remember... maybe two months, or longer.  
-Fine, we'll do a treatment for some weeks, and I think that will be it.  
-I'm sorry. -Tara brought her a clean shirt, and put her hand on her shoulder.  
-I'm fine, I'm actually better than ever. -She managed to smile. -This place is so clean, and... fuck, I can hear people talking outside. It's making me emotional.  
They looked at her and pitied her fondly.  
They helped her to the new house and made her bed. She calmed down for the first time in long and locked herself in the bathroom, carrying clean towels. She couldn't believe it. Everybody was so kind, everything was so good, and she was suddenly so full of hope, that she couldn't breathe. She opened the hot tap, grabbed the soap and burst into tears.


End file.
